Attack of the Flamboyant Radishes
by AmaterasuX793
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where the characters are either radishes or potatoes, Illumi and Hisoka try to take over Whale Island. But how will the potatoes react?


**I do not own Hunter x Hunter, I can not write as good storylines as Togashi, as you will see if you read this.**

**EDIT: Spelling and grammar (There were a LOT of mistakes)**

**This story is set in an alternate universe where the characters are either radishes or potatoes.**

**IIIII**

A starship soared through the sky, passing several stars and comets. Piloting the starship were the two leaders of the Radishes, a clan of space radishes.

The radish operating the starship was Illumi, a dull colored radish with large, black eyes and droopy hair.

The other radish, helping with piloting the starship was Hisoka, a very bright red radish with squinty eyes and with a star and teardrop shape on either side of his cheeks.

"Which planet should we land on?" Asked Illumi.

"How about Earth?" Suggested Hisoka, "I hear it is full of life.

"Okay", Illumi said as he began piloting the ship towards Earth

**IIIII**

As the starship landed on Earth several days later, multiple radishes began getting off, including Hisoka and Illumi.

As Hisoka and Illumi got off and was about to explore what was called 'Whale Island', they noticed that it was already inhabited by none other than the potatoes an ancient enemy. The potatoes were the main reason that they had ended up in a starship traveling through space.

"We have to take over this island!" Stated Hisoka dreamily, already looking forward to the future fight.

"Okay." Replied Illumi plainly, though not looking forward to the fight, he would do anything for his clan and himself.

"We should start planning now and attack in a week," said Hisoka, already walking back to the starship.

**IIIII**

A week had passed by since the starship had landed on whale island and the radishes were already ninja-running to the potatoes, with Illumi and Hisoka in the lead.

However, little did the radishes know that the potatoes had known they were there the whole time but chose to wait.

One of the leaders of the potatoes, Gon, who had big, bright brown eyes, was pacing.

"Quit pacing." Stated Killua, the other leader, who had blue, cat eyes.

"I can't stop." Replied Gon simply, "Something about the squinty-eyed one makes me wanna punch him in the face!"

"I know what you mean, Gon. The dull one gives me the creeps! It's like his eyes are a never-ending vortex!" Killua shuddered.

"THEY'RE HERE!" A potato shouted to the two leaders.

**IIIII**

"We will take this island as ours and rename it as Yorknew!" Shouted Hisoka.

"There's already a place called Yorknew, idiot!" Gon yelled back frustrated.

"Then we'll name it Kukuroo," Illumi said

"Already a place called Kukuroo" Killua replied back.

"Never mind, let's fight already!" Yelled Hisoka.

Killua and Gon both nodded, leaning forward.

"Let's go, Killua!"

"Let's go, Gon!"

They both yelled simultaneously as they jumped forward, static surrounding them.

**IIIII**

That day, the radishes lost badly in ten seconds flat, half of that time was the potatoes just getting to the radishes.

Gon just simply punched Hisoka in the face, sending him flying while Killua just gave Illumi that creepy glare that gave Illumi nightmares!

Everyone expected it to be a dramatic and long battle.

One thing that was for sure was that there ancestors battle, Zeno versus Netero was way longer and dramatic.

**END**

**IIIII**

**A/N It was fun writing this as it is my first fanfic. Don't know why I didn't write one earlier. Sorry if it's bad for whoever reads this (If anyone read this). I came up with this like a year ago (Hence why it's not good). My original one that was drawn is better in my opinion. Hope you liked it (Whoever read it) and I may write a sequel (depending on how this story goes) By the way, I have nothing against radishes, never tasted them before.**

**Reply to the Review: 'How did this idea even pop into your head?'**

**Well, this story was originally thought of ages ago because of an English mini assignment where we had to create a kind of mini-comic or 'zines' as other people call them. I was stuck on ideas and my family was watching a gardening show. Then my uncle said "flamboyant radishes", thinking I wouldn't take it seriously. However, I started to draw it, and because I am a massive Hunter x Hunter fan (My favorite anime of all time), I drew their eyes in the characters and ended up with this. It actually still surprises me that I thought of this tho.**

**That was the reply back to that review, I wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not, but, eh, already wrote it.**

**Thanks for the follow and fav by the way.**

**If I think of a sequel, I'll definitely write it. **

**Please no, mean reviews (if people do that), maybe constructive criticism :)**

**Yes, I rambled A LOT in this A/N **


End file.
